<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ge'dha by layeredlikeanonion, mochaaaa, mxartbotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004639">Ge'dha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion'>layeredlikeanonion</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa'>mochaaaa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy'>mxartbotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Armor Kink, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hint of Exhibitionism, M/M, Mando'a, Married Sex, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, against the landing leg of the razor crest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din and Corin drop the child off at the Covert, and work a job together.</p>
<p>Afterwards, they decide to blow off a little steam.</p>
<p>...In an unexpected place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May The Smut Be With You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ge'dha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia">Militia</a> for drawing the amazing, beautiful art inspired by this fic for us!</p>
<p>Ge'dha - Mando'a - noun: twilight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/0VqF02b">See the artwork inspired by this piece here</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Corin Djarin. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes the name- <em> his </em> name- would flitter through his head, drawing forth the vivid memory of the day he'd no longer be known by the name of Valentis, but instead by that of the man he loved. His <em> riduur</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure who’d been more nervous about Din taking off the helmet, between them. Countless emotions passed through him in the moments leading up to and during the process, watching his hands lift the beskar with a strange detachment, as though watching someone else do it. Then Din’s hands covered his own, not to stop him like he’d originally assumed- but as a reassurance. For both of them. It would be his first time seeing Din’s face, but more importantly, it was Din’s first time being seen in <em> years </em>. Since he was a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he’d looked his husband in the eyes, though, for the very first time, he knew there was absolutely no way he could regret anything. Not when all of his decisions had brought them here. Not when he’d been granted the opportunity to memorize every singular detail of that lovely face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din had only appeared apprehensive for a brief moment- he wasn’t used to his expressions being seen and therefore was <em> very </em>expressive, Corin noted with some amusement- before smiling at what had to be awe and admiration on his own face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And nearly 6 months later, they’d seemed to find a new, comfortable normal. Even without the need to constantly be on the run, neither of them saw any reason to quit working. It certainly never hurt to have more credits on hand, even if they could come and go from the Covert as needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why he found himself, after turning in an easy- if tedious- bounty, unable to tear his gaze away from his <em> riduur </em> as they returned to the Razor Crest in the twilight hours of a heavily forested planet, knowing the exact weary expression he likely wore, even with the <em> buy’ce </em> hiding his features. It was not unlike the face he made when the child abruptly woke them early in the morning- the thought alone made him smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still accustomed to his instinct that made him aware of the child’s location at all times, even if he was not presently with them. After a few months of separation, Paz had insisted they left the kid in his care for at least several days, and “enjoy the peace and quiet” in a voice that made Corin shift his eyes so as to not flush red. And he hadn’t been wrong- there’d been a frustrating lack of all factors lining up perfectly for them, as of late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which may have led to his mind wandering in the quiet moments, like these. Conjuring images of those hard muscles, the planes of torso and arms and shoulders with every long-memorized scar. Strong thighs that held him effortlessly when he sat in Din’s lap. Dark eyes that turned even darker with lust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lips that- Yeah, it’d been a bit too long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin knew Din had felt it too, of course, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t wait until they were in the ship to let his thoughts linger there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they stood outside the Razor Crest in a small clearing, Din hesitated before opening the hatch. It made Corin’s brows furrow, and only more so when his <em> riduur </em> did a quick look-around before declaring “There isn’t anyone around here. This time of evening, probably not for miles. We haven’t seen anyone since we left the town.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, catching him even more off-guard, the helmet was coming off, and Din was turning to meet his gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...You can’t be serious. Outside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din shrugged and sauntered across the clearing and caught Corin up in his arms, dropping his <em>buy'ce</em> off on the hatch ramp as he did so. He hummed contentedly and burrowed Corin close to his chest and sighed in relief. Corin smiled against his husband's neck, drinking in every unmodulated sound that Din made. There were so many that got lost between his throat and the helmet's vocal receiver, so many that Corin didn't know about until he was allowed to learn. And learn he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, outside. It's a nice evening. Feel that breeze? The warmth of sunset? Why waste a perfect night indoors, <em> cyare</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin had to admit that he saw the logic in Din's reasoning. Now that he had the chance to live without the helmet, Din had started making an effort to do so as much as he comfortably could. He especially loved the warmth of the sun on his face, the sensitive skin glowing pure gold in the slowly waning light. Corin thought Din looked most beautiful when he was basking in the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then what do you propose we do? There's not much place to lay down unless you wanna get your cloak all covered in dirt." Corin eyed their little campsite and knew that there was nowhere to sit or lie down other than the compacted ground beneath them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, there's somewhere, I know of it," Din murmured into Corin's hair, and the suggestive lilt of his voice had Corin's blood jumping at the sound. Like any good hunter he had already scoped out some spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why am I not surprised," Corin chuckled as he allowed Din to lead him forward...back towards the RazorCrest? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, Din, you said we weren't going in..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>And we're not,</em>" Din growled as he maneuvered Corin to sit down on one of the landing struts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The durasteel was cool through Corin’s pants and he shivered at the contact. With a nudge to his knees Din stepped between his legs, hands sliding from Corin’s shoulders to trail up his neck. Corin flushed under the touch, and under the heated gaze of his <em> riduur</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… see.” Corin licked his lips unconsciously and Din quickly moved a gloved thumb to swipe over the soft wet flesh. The rough padding tugged them apart, and Corin heard the sound of his own heavy breath whisper out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open up for me,” Din murmured, angling Corin’s head and leaning down for a searing kiss. A soft noise escaped the back of Corin’s throat. He pressed in hungrily, hands drifting up Din’s thighs to grasp onto his belt to tug at his hips. Din’s mouth was hot against his and it felt like he was going to be swallowed whole by gloves that smelled like oil and the tongue tangling with his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle breeze came rustling through the trees and tickled across Corin’s forehead, a stark contrast to the radiating warmth of Din’s skin, reminding him that he was pressed up against the landing strut of the RazorCrest being kissed stupid. While Din had been right that the likelihood of anyone stumbling upon them was next to none, a spark of excitement lit in his stomach at the thought of someone watching how well he was going to take it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin’s legs tightened around Din’s and the Mandalorian groaned, breaking the kiss with a short gasp, “Getting impatient, aren’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small smirk, Corin let a hand ghost teasingly over Din’s growing erection and was rewarded with Din rocking towards his grip, pushing his weight onto Corin to lie him back along the strut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want it, Din,” Corin whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din leaned in to fully trap him against the hard metal, pressing a thigh between Corin's own. "I know. We haven't had much time lately. That doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about you, though, <em> cyar'ika </em>." He applied a slight bit of pressure, not enough to do anything except frustrate Corin. Why did he have to tease, after admitting how long it's been since they'd had this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting his lip, Corin wrapped a hand in Din's cowl and pulled him down to attach his mouth to the now exposed skin, fully aware that it'd been far too long since he'd left his possessive mark. Two could play at this game. He paused to smirk against Din's throat at the breathy gasp that escaped it. "And what have you thought about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His <em> riduur </em> pulled back to make eye contact- something Corin was sure he'd never tire of, as Din's eyes were gorgeous- before tilting his head, the exact way he did with the <em> buy'ce</em>. Corin realized distantly that Din probably wasn't even aware he did it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, this is an awful good start, but I was hoping you'd let me suck you off, here." He paused. "If that's okay? If you don't want that, we don't have to." Concerned, as always, that Corin would go along with what he wanted to do, even if he did not want it, himself. A concern that no one had ever had for him before- for what <em> he </em>wanted to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was another reason he loved Din so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>R-Right here</em>? Are you sure? I mean, I'm okay with it, but only if you're comfortable with it, with the <em> buy'ce </em> and all-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax. Like I said, there's no way anyone will find us here. We're completely alone, <em> cyare</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light kiss to his cheek, his temple, his jaw. All the way down to where his neck met the top of his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then, yes. Please, <em> touch me.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember, if you change your mind-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To stop you. I know. Din, you're my <em> husband</em>, I trust you." Playfully, he tangled his hand in his <em> riduur </em>'s hair, and pulled it back to force Din to look at him. "Now get on with it already, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes sir," Din said with a cocky smile and a mock salute. Corin rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh at his husband's antics. But his amusement cut short as a sharp gasp when Din took a commanding hold between his legs and rubbed the heel of his hand over the rough fabric. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Kriff! </em>" Corin gritted out and his free hand smacked over his mouth to cover up the loud noises that threatened to spill from his lips. Din only hummed another laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really <em> are </em> impatient, aren't you? How long have you thought about this, <em> cyar'ika </em>? How many hours, days, weeks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kriff, too many to count," Corin mumbled through his fingers, the other hand in Din's hair reflexively tightening and eliciting a harsh groan from his Mandalorian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And my mouth isn't even on your cock yet," Din growled as he continued to palm Corin over his pants. The stimulation was just enough and not quite enough all at once. Corin squirmed and Din's free hand pressed firmly down against his naval to keep him still. "Imagine how <em> terribly </em>desperate I can make you until then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din never tired of seeing his husband when aroused. Blue eyes blown out into black holes he would happily step into the event horizon of and drown forever in their intensity. Soft lips that parted and gasped and whispered Din's name like the most reverent prayer. The high flush that brightened his cheekbones like he had been kissed by the first Naboo roses of spring. He truly was the luckiest man in the galaxy to have married such a treasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And what's a treasure without its rewards?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuing his teasing ministrations, Din lowered his head to brush a kiss along Corin’s neck. Teeth caught playfully at the sensitive skin, tugging out another moan. Corin would never tire of the feeling of Din’s lips on him, with grazing stubble and puffs of air following every tender caress. That mouth, dragging along the collar of his shirt and moving lower as Din sank to his knees; Corin was addicted to it. Deftly, Din pulled the ends of Corin’s shirt from his pants to press his nose into the area just above Corin’s belt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, he stilled, eyes closed as he breathed against his <em> riduur</em>. With a soft hand, Corin slipped his fingers into Din’s messy curls, stroking his scalp down to the nape of his neck. As quickly as the moment rose, Din’s eyes flew open and he squeezed Corin with a smug look through his eyelashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah- <em> Din, cyare</em>-<em>”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din chuckled, working Corin’s pants open, “Soon, love.” And then he was kissing again, along Corin’s abs, with his hand moving to pull out the cock so desperate for his attention. At the touch, Corin was panting, his hips shuddering as he tried to contain the urge to buck into Din’s grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-please, it’s been s-so lo-ong, <em> gedet’ye, ni linibar</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ni kar’taylir</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin cried out as Din’s tongue flicked at the head, shivering as he began a long slow strokes down the shaft, “<em>Ni’narsir dinuir bic gar</em>.” He set a steady rhythm with his fist, still tonguing the slit of Corin’s cock as he trembled and gasped above him. Din’s hold was firm but careful, the texture of his glove driving Corin mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, f-fuck, <em> cyare, gar’uram, gede</em>-” Blazing heat enveloped him and Corin choked back a moan, head falling back on the strut, “<em>Elek</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand at Din's nape rose back to his hair, tightening with every movement of his Mandalorian's tongue. But it wasn't enough- Din's mouth was <em> finally </em> around him, almost overwhelming his senses after being without it so long, but his <em> riduur </em>hardly moved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he sunk his talented mouth about halfway down Corin's cock, and glanced up innocently at him from under his eyelashes. Before Corin could begin to process how much more turned on that made him, Din's gloved hand raised to intertwine with Corin's bare fingers in his hair, in an almost insistent way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd known from their earliest experiences together- including in the warm, welcoming safety of their bed at the Covert, to the lovely cabin Din had brought him to- that Din didn't mind being handled roughly. Welcomed it, even. He also enjoyed using his mouth on Corin, especially considering how long he'd had to wait to do so. But right now, he couldn't verbally tell Corin to slow down, or stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trust he put in Corin never ceased to amaze him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're sure? You'll stop me if it's too much, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and at the same time, slowly lowered his mouth down to nearly completely take Corin in. Dropping his hand from Corin's, he closed his eyes- <em> a shame</em>, Corin distantly thought- and began working up to a rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Corin want to cry out again, to close his eyes and buck up into the pleasure his <em> riduur </em> was offering so temptingly to him, so lovingly, but for the moment, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din, on his knees- still fully covered in beskar, except for his <em> buy'ce- </em>in the fading, hazy evening glow, eyes closed in deep concentration and pure lust as he bobbed his head on and off of Corin's cock. A pink flush dusted his cheeks, and he knew without seeing it that it extended down his neck and collarbone. He knew because he'd caused it countless times, now, and pressed soft kisses and nips to it in the early morning hours before they went about their busy days, and late at night when all they'd needed was each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it became unbearable to remain still any longer, he exhaled a shaky breath, and dug his fingers into his <em>riduur</em>'s hair, beginning to gently guide him into a rhythm that had his eyes rolling back and his lover's name spilling off his lips and into the empty clearing, reaching the distant, dark green of the forest on the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin had been practicing diligently with his new and improved translator tablet, and after months of practice he finally felt confident enough to speak in his lover's tongue. And he had found out very quickly that Din responded <em> far too easily </em> to naughty words in his native language. And so Corin spoke:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Eparavurni, Din, gar gotal'ur hettyc'tal. Ni copaanir jii munit ca'nara. Gar'uram, piryc baylc dralni. Ori'jate. Ner riduur mesh'la</em>." Corin timed his words to the roll of his hips, the grip in Din's hair pressing him down and making him slowly take every inch until he gagged hard and pulled back to blink away tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" Din growled, voice sounding considerably more hoarse than before. Corin lifted himself up on an elbow. The cold durasteel shocked his skin into goosebumps but he barely noticed as concern took priority.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay? Was that too much, should I stop?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No Corin," Din licked his lips and the men locked eyes, "that's fucking perfect. Keep going."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, he dove back down onto Corin's cock with vigor. Corin's hand returned to its rightful place in Din's helmet-flattened curls and pulled once more, harder and harder still. Corin pressed Din down until he gagged once once more, this time barely stopping to breathe before going back at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Gar jatne emurrir ekur kal'ner, tion gar'naaas? Soornir'kay ge'tal'ne balyc galar arpat'ni daab videk'gar</em>?" In response Corin received an enthusiastic rumble that vibrated down his entire length. Din was getting so good at this, and Corin considered himself the luckiest man in the galaxy to have the privilege of knowing him this intimately. This was Corin's, and no one else's. His husband. His Mandalorian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stars, he was close. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The burning at the base of his spine was unbearable, his thrusting growing more urgent and the grip on his <em> riduur </em>’s hair bordering on painful. Din let his mouth be fucked, delicious wet noises interrupting his muffled moans. Corin stared, mouth open and one hand flat against the durasteel, at the swollen lips taking his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, <em> gar’aal bid jate </em> Din.” Below, he could see the jerked movements of Din’s arm, and a new wave of heat flooded Corin as he realized the Mandalorian was stroking himself, getting himself off on having his mouth used like this. He was on the edge like this and simultaneously wanted to ride it forever and fall off, where he knew Din would catch him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just when Corin didn’t think he could take any more, Din opened his eyes, fiery and dark, and took him down to the hilt, one hand gripping at the ex-trooper’s hips to still the movement. About to ask if everything was alright, his mind completely short-circuited when Din raised one of his eyebrows and <em> swallowed</em>. And then again. And again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin slammed back against the strut. He was cumming so hard the sky spun for a moment, pleasure cresting inside him like a tidal wave. Shuddering in the wake of his orgasm, he tilted his head down when Din pulled his mouth off his softening cock and pressed his forehead into Corin’s hip, breathing hard through his own completion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Bid nadala</em>,” Corin murmured, stroking Din’s hair, “<em>Bid mesh’la</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed there for a few beats, simply breathing in the cool, nighttime air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Corin found the strength to open his eyes and lift himself up, he peered down at Din, who had otherwise not moved, panting breaths against Corin's hip finally beginning to even out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Din? You okay, <em>ner kar'ta</em>?" Reflexively, he wanted to gently comb his fingers through Din's hair, before remembering how hard he'd just been pulling on the curls, and stopping himself. Hopefully neither of them had pushed Din too far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>More than okay, cyare</em>," came the hoarse response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His <em>riduur</em> placed a feather-light kiss to his hipbone, before opening his mouth to unhurriedly suck the skin, there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was marking him. The sight and thought of that shot a streak of possessiveness through him- he was, of course, the <em>only</em> one who got to have Din like this, yes, but Din was the only one to have him, as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His spent cock gave a nearly painful twitch, and he had to muster his remaining energy to help Din stand when he seemed satisfied with his work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din's face twisted into a slight grimace as he straightened himself out, with a knee popping in protest after staying in the same position for so long. But, he looked at Corin and smiled with a warm, pleased affection he would never tire of seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This nearly distracted him from Din pulling a travel-sized water canteen seemingly out of thin air. One that neither of them usually carried. Where...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Corin put it together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You planned this." It wasn't a question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A head tilt and a loving smirk told him all he needed to know, as Din gulped down water like he hadn't in days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corin definitely didn't watch his <em>riduur's</em> throat bob as he drank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing and rolling his eyes dramatically, Corin gingerly tucked himself back into his pants, and turned towards the ramp of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're insufferable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you married me," Din shot back playfully somewhere behind him, although the rumble of his voice combined with the <em>clank</em> of beskar was quickly gaining on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped and waited for Din, pulling his husband in for a brief, sweet kiss before taking him by the ungloved hand and pulling him into the ship they called their home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon. Let me make you some tea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p>
<p>riduur - husband, partner<br/>cyare - love<br/>buy’ce - helmet<br/>cyar’ika - darling, sweetheart<br/>gedet’ye, ni linibar - please, I need it<br/>ni kar’taylir - I know<br/>ni’narsir dinuir bic gar - I’m going to give it to you<br/>gar’uram, gede - your mouth, ple-<br/>elek - yes<br/>Eparavurni, Din, gar gotal'ur hettyc'tal. Ni copaanir jii munit ca'nara. Gar'uram, piryc baylc dralni. Ori'jate. Ner riduur mesh'la. - Devour me, Din, you make my blood burn. I've wanted this, now, for a long time. Your mouth, so wet and strong for me. So good. My beautiful husband.<br/>Gar jatne emurrir ekur kal'ner, tion gar'naaas? Soornir 'kay ge'tal'ne balyc galar arpat'ni daab videk'gar. - You really like to choke on my cock, don't you? Suck 'till I'm red and spill my seed down your throat?<br/>gar’aal bid jate - you feel so good<br/>bid nadala - so hot<br/>bid mesh’la - so beautiful</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>